


Tequila

by AnaraneSindanarie



Series: Small Town Boys [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Car problems, Fights, M/M, Military, Past Relationships, Tequila, Weddings, bad breakups, hostage, injuries, love you so much I hate you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: It's been four years since Trowa and Duo broke up, and now Trowa is back in town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me motivated! ;)

_I can still shut down a party_  
_I can hang with anybody_  
 _I can drink whiskey and red wine_  
 _Champagne all night_  
 _Little Scotch on the rocks and I'm fine, I'm fine_

_-Tequila_

_Dan and Shay_

 

Duo stared at the glass in front of him. It was his first one of the night and he’d only taken a few sips from it so far, but it was already bringing memories back.

Trowa had been perfect, everything he had ever wanted in a relationship. And he had gone and ruined it all because of a stupid fight.

Trowa had loved to travel and was leaving on some trip every month. Duo had loved that about him, how he went after something if he wanted it, but it also annoyed him. He had wanted Trowa to take a break from traveling but _not traveling_ just wasn’t who Trowa was. And they had fought. They had fought so much. Duo could still remember the tears that had fallen down his cheeks as Trowa had packed his bags and left.

“Duo! Get your ass over here!” Hilde called from across the room.

He blinked and looked up. The party was still going strong around him. He sighed and stood up, his glass hanging loosely in his fingers as he made his way over.

Hilde was tipsy by now and clearly had no sign of stopping any time soon.

“What do ya want, Hil?” Duo asked her.

“You need to stop moping and start flirting!” Hilde told him before taking a sip of her own fruity drink, “There is plenty of ass around here for you to get!”

“Ohmygod! Hilde!” Duo exclaimed, hiding his face in his hand as two guys that were walking past stopped to stare at him, “What the fuck you lookin at?”

The two continued walking and Duo groaned, “Thank you so much Hilde. There goes my reputation!”

“What reputation?” Hilde asked, smirking as he growled at her, “Now go dance with that hot guy over there and get laid!”

“Hilde no!” Duo groaned, “I’m not going to sleep with some random dude!”

“It’s time you moved on, Duo.” Hilde told him, “Trowa left, packed his bags and ran. He ain’t coming back.”

Duo scowled at her and brought his drink back up to his lips. He glanced over at the guy Hilde had gestured to and saw him swaying to the music, his blond curls framing his face perfectly. He normally didn’t go for blonds, but he had to admit the blond was cute.

“He’s with somebody.” He pointed out after seeing the short and stocky brown-haired male with the blond.

Hilde peered over and pouted, “Damn. Maybe they’d be up for a threesome?”

“Hilde!” Duo exclaimed hiding his face in his hand again, “I’m going back to the bar.”

“Duo!” Hilde whined as he walked away before she was distracted by Meilan pulling her out onto the small dance floor.

Duo shook his head and walked back towards the bar. He reclaimed his seat and sipped his drink again.

A few minutes later someone sat next to him, “What can I get you?” The bartender asked.

“Tequila.” The newcomer said.

Duo blinked, not daring to look up. He knew that voice.

“Here you go.” The bartender said.

“Thanks.” The newcomer replied as he took his drink and stood up.

As he walked away Duo looked up, staring at the back of a familiar jacket.

The newcomer walked over to the blond and the brown-haired men and greeted them warmly. Duo could hear his soft voice all the way across the room, despite the music playing.

After a moment the newcomer, sensing someone staring at him, turned and stared back. Duo’s eyes widened as green met violet.

“Trowa…” Duo whispered before pulling out his wallet and slamming down some money on the bar.

He all but ran from the building, pausing when he was outside, the crisp, cold air helping him calm.

“Duo.” Trowa said from behind him.

Duo froze.

“Duo.” Trowa said again.

Duo slowly turned, his face blank as he stared at the one person he had thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

“It’s been a long time… Trowa.” Duo muttered.

“I wanted to apologize for how things ended between us.” Trowa said, “I’m sorry.”

Trowa was apologizing? How long had he waited for this to happen? His heart thudded in his chest, every fiber of him wanted to accept the apology.

“Apology not accepted.” He managed to get out, “Do you know how much it fucking hurt when you left? I love yo- loved you! I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you! You don’t get to apologize for leaving!”

Trowa bowed his head, “I know. I know nothing I say or do will make up for how much I hurt you, but I am sorry, so very sorry, Duo.”

Duo shook his head. No. Trowa didn’t get to come back into his life and apologize like this. His body shook, and he clenched his fists. It was all he could do not to punch Trowa.

“Trowa? I was wondering where you went.”

Duo looked up. The blond from earlier was standing behind Trowa, staring at them both.

“Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine, Quatre.” Trowa told him, “I was just talking to an old friend.”

Is that all he was? An old friend? He turned and stormed away.

“Duo! Wait!” Trowa called after him.

Duo ignored him, head bowed against the cold, winter wind.

He walked all the way back to his apartment; the same one he had shared with Trowa all those years ago. He shoved his hand into his pocket and searched for his keys only to realize that Hilde had them.

“Fuck!” He muttered angrily and huddled in the doorway in an attempt to keep out of the wind.

He pulled out his phone and texted Hilde that she needed to bring him his keys.

As he waited it began to snow and he cursed his luck. He had left his heavy winter coat in Hilde’s car and had put his keys in her purse so they wouldn’t fall out of his pocket.

After what seemed like hours, but was just minutes, he saw a car pull up and assumed it was Hilde. A moment later someone walked up the stairs. Instead of Hilde it was Trowa.

“What are you doing here?” He demanded.

Trowa held up his keys, “Hilde was too drunk to drive so she asked me to bring you your keys.”

“Oh… thanks…” Duo muttered as he took the keys and unlocked his door.

“No problem.” Trowa said, “I should probably get going.”

“Yeah… probably.” Duo said looking at him and then glancing up as the wind and snow picked up, “Might wanna hurry. Looks like it’s gonna storm.”

Trowa glanced up, “It does.”

They glanced at each other and stared as the wind picked up around them.

“I’m gonna be in town for a couple of weeks.” Trowa told him, “We should get together and… talk…”

“Yeah maybe…” Duo replied, “You should go…”

“Yeah…” Trowa said, almost sadly, as he turned and walked away.

Duo watched him go before finally turning and entering his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy!

_So if you're gonna break my heart, just break it_   
_And if you're gonna take your shot, then take it_   
_Take it_   
_If you made up your mind, then make it_   
_Make this fast_   
_If you ever loved me_   
_Have mercy_

_-Mercy_

_Brett Young_

* * *

 

 

“You sent him to deliver my keys.”

“Good morning to you too, Duo.” Hilde said as she walked into the small office that doubled as a locker room.

“You sent him to deliver my keys.” Duo repeated, leaning against the lockers.

“You really wanna do this now?” Hilde asked as she pushed him so she could get to her locker.

“Yes.” Duo told her, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, “You sent him to deliver my keys.”

“You’ve said that three times already.” Hilde pointed out as she placed her things in her locker and pulled out her coveralls, “He was there, and I was drunk and making out with Meilan.”

“You sent him to deliver my keys!” Duo said again.

“You’re starting to sound like a broken record.” Hilde replied, “Yes I sent him to bring you your keys. Would you rather I have driven them to you?”

“You could have sent anyone else!” Duo exclaimed, “You didn’t have to send him!”

“Who else was I going to send?” Hilde asked, “Everyone else was drunk! Get over it! He’s back. He delivered your keys! Next subject!”

Hilde slammed her locker door closed and pulled her coveralls on over her clothes. Duo scowled at her and stalked out of the room to open up the shop. It was only the two of them working that day and they already had a car waiting outside.

Duo unlocked the doors and pressed the button to open up the door so the car could drive inside.

And it was a very nice car, top of the line town car. The type that cost more than Duo made… well ever.

Once it was parked inside the driver stepped out and Duo was surprised to see the blond from the night before, he tried to think of his name.

“Hi there!” The blond said, “Sorry to come in right as you’re opening but there is this weird noise coming from under the hood. I looked but I couldn’t pinpoint it.”

“Not a problem, sir.” Duo said, “I can take a look for you.”

“Let me pop the hood!” The blond said.

Duo walked around to the front and lifted the hood up, “Start it up.”

The car started and Duo spotted the problem instantly.

“Alright shut it off!” Duo called.

The car turned off and Duo walked around to the drivers door, “Did you have work done on the car recently?”

“Yes, why?” The blond asked.

“Because the engine isn’t secured properly.” Duo informed him.

“What!?” The blond asked shocked.

“Come ‘ere. I’ll show ya.” Duo said gesturing him towards the front of the car.

He placed his hand on top of the engine and shook it, “Whoever worked on your car is an idiot.”

“This is… I’m so glad I brought it in! Can you check over everything?”

“Sure. Give me a few hours and I can tell you everything that’s wrong with your car.” Duo told him.

“Thank you!” The blond sighed, “I’m going to call my friend and have him look into the mechanic that worked on it.”

“Good idea.” Duo agreed, “Let me just get your contact info so I can call you and update ya once I’m done.”

The blond nodded, “It’s Quatre Winner.” He said pulling out his wallet and taking a business card out of it. He handed it to Duo who stared at it shocked.

Quatre Winner? The multibillionaire? Fuck! What was he doing in a small town like this? Duo swallowed and took the card.

“Thank you, Mr. Winner.” Duo said, “Let me print out a receipt for you and get the address where yer stayin, then you can leave or stay.”

“Quatre is fine.” He told him, “And I’m staying with a friend… I don’t have the exact address on me.”

“Which friend?” Duo asked, “Everyone knows everyone here.”

“Trowa. I believe you two were talking last night.” Quatre said, “I hope I didn’t interrupt you.”

Fuck. If he was staying with Trowa then that meant Trowa was probably staying with Cathy.

“So you’re staying with Cathy?” He clarified.

“Yes! We’re here for her wedding!” Quatre informed him.

Of course, they were. That would be the only reason Trowa would come back to town.

“I see…” Duo said as he grabbed the receipt as it printed, “Here you go. This is the estimated cost to fix the engine. The look over is free.”

“Of course. Thank you.” Quatre said smiling at him, “I don’t believe I got your name?”

“Duo.” He informed him, “I’ll let you know the status in a few hours, Mr. Winner.”

“Quatre, please.” Quatre told him, “And I’m in no hurry so take your time.”

Duo nodded and watched as Quatre left the shop before turning and running into the office.

“HILDE! You aren’t going to believe who the blond from last night is!” He shouted.

“Stop yelling!” Hilde shouted back, “Who is the blond?”

“Quatre Winner!” He told her.

“What!? No!” Hilde exclaimed looking at him, “You’re kidding!”

“Nope!” Duo said holding out the card, “His car is currently parked in out garage.”

Hilde grabbed the card and stared at it, “Oh my god. What the fuck is Quatre Winner doing here?”

“He’s here for Cathy’s wedding.” Duo told her.

“What?” Hilde asked, “You’re joking!”

“Nope.” Duo shook his head, “He said he’s staying with Trowa and if he’s staying with Trowa then they’re probably staying at Cathy’s.”

“Do you think they’re…?” Hilde asked hesitantly.

Duo shrugged, “I don’t care. It’s not any of my business.”

Hilde sighed, “Duo…”

“I’m gonna get started on the car.” He said turning and leaving the room.

* * *

 

 

“Hey you’re up early Quatre!” Cathy said as he walked back into the house.

“Morning Cathy.” Quatre greeted, “I had to take my car to the shop. Good thing to. Apparently the engine wasn’t secured properly.”

“Oh my!” Cathy exclaimed, “Duo will take good care of your car! He’s the best there is!”

“That’s what Trowa said too.” Quatre smiled, “Can I ask… what’s their history?”

Cathy sighed, “They used to date, they even lived together.”

“What happened?” Quatre asked.

“Trowa travels, sometimes for pleasure, sometimes for work.” Cathy told him, “Duo asked him to take a break, I don’t blame him. Trowa would be gone for weeks or months at a time, come back for a day or two, sometimes a couple of weeks, and then he would be gone again. They ended up fighting and Trowa left that night. This is the first time he’s been home in four years.”

“That’s…” Quatre trailed off and shook his head, “No wonder Duo seemed surprised to see him last night.”

“Insane isn’t it?” Cathy asked him, “Rumor has it that Duo had even bought a ring.”

“Damn…” Quatre muttered, “Trowa is an idiot.”

“That he is.” Cathy agreed.

Quatre sighed and shook his head, “If you’ll excuse me, I have to make a couple of calls.”

“Of course!” Cathy told him, “I’m going to finish breakfast.”

Quatre smiled at her and went outside to the porch and sat down on the swing to make his calls. It didn’t take him long and when he went back inside he found Trowa, still dressed in his pajama pants, coming down the stairs.

“Morning Trowa!” Quatre greeted.

Trowa nodded mutely and headed into the kitchen. Quatre followed amused and couldn’t help but notice the way Trowa’s pajama pants hung low on his hips.

“Morning Tro!” Cathy greeted as she handed him a cup of coffee.

Trowa muttered his thanks and sat down at the table.

“You left the bar early last night.” Quatre said, “Where did you go?”

“Hmm?” Trowa hummed, “Oh… Hilde asked me to take Duo his keys.”

“Oh?” Cathy asked interested, “Why’d you have to take him his keys?”

“Hilde had them in her purse.” Trowa shrugged, more awake now that he had coffee in his system, “I was the only one that hadn’t had anything to drink yet so she asked me to take them.”

Cathy nodded, “Anything happen?”

Trowa shook his head and drained the last of his coffee, “I’m going to shower.”

Trowa left the room, missing the look that Cathy and Quatre exchanged.

“I’m… honestly surprised Duo didn’t start a fight last night.” Cathy said.

“There’s still time…” Quatre hesitantly pointed out, “Trowa’s here for a few weeks, right?”

Cathy nodded, “Let’s hope that they fight and make up.”

Quatre snorted, amused at how willing Cathy seemed to be for her brother to get beat up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy!

_I miss the look of surrender in your eyes_  
The way your soft brown hair would fall  
I miss the power of your kiss when we made love  
Oh but baby most of all

_-I Miss My Friend  
Darryl Worley_

* * *

 

 

Duo frowned as he wrote down yet another thing that he had found wrong on Quatre’s car. Most of the things he had found had been small things but there had been quite a few big things.

It was going to take longer than he had originally thought to fix the car. He put down the pad of paper and walked over to the sink to wash his hands before walking over to the phone. He pulled out the card Quatre had given him and dialed the number.

“Mr. Winner, this is Duo Maxwell from down at the shop,” He paused listening to Quatre speak, “It turns out that there are several more problems with your car, some minor, some major. I haven’t started any of the repairs yet in case you want your people to come document everything I’ve found.” He paused again, “Yeah, that’s fine. We’ll be closed for the next four days for the weekend and the wedding, so we won’t be open again until Tuesday unless it’s an emergency. Tuesday is fine? Okay. Have a good day Mr. Winner.”

He sighed and looked around. There were no other customers and there probably wouldn’t be until they opened up on Tuesday.

“Yo Hil! Let’s close up!” Duo called.

“You got it!” Hilde called back.

Together they managed to close the shop up quickly before going their separate ways until the wedding.

* * *

 

The day of the wedding was a busy affair. Everyone had woken up early to help out with any last minute preparations and to get ready. It was a beautiful affair as Cathy and Abdul had chosen to make their own traditions.

Cathy’s dress was long, simple, and elegant. It suited her. She had a shawl over her shoulders to help combat the cold, but it didn’t take away from the beauty or the elegance.

When the ceremony was over, Trowa stood looking for Duo. He caught a glimpse of him heading inside the house and started to go after him when he was waylaid by other guests asking him how his travels were going.

When he eventually got inside the house he tracked Duo up the stairs and into the bedroom.

“Duo?” Trowa asked as he opened the door.

Now that he could see him, Trowa saw how red Duo’s eyes were and how exhausted he was.

“What happened?” Trowa asked as Duo looked at him.

“I don’t wanna think.” Duo told him, “Please… Tro… I don’t wanna think.”

Alarm bells went off in Trowa’s head. He knew what Duo was asking but he still didn’t know why.

He walked over to Duo and gathered him in his arms, “What happened?”

“Damnit Trowa!” Duo exclaimed, “Are ya gonna fuck me or not?”

“No, I’m not.” Trowa declared, “If I did, you’d hate me later.”

“I already hate you!” Duo spit pushing him away, “If you ain’t gonna fuck me I’m gonna find someone who will!”

Duo stormed out of the room leaving Trowa to stare after him confused.

What the hell just happened.

He made his way back outside and found Hilde.

“What’s going on with Duo?”

Hilde bit her lip, “He got a call a couple days ago… Solo’s platoon was attacked.”

“Fuck.” Trowa muttered, “Is he…?”

“Dead? They don’t know.” Hilde told him, “He’s currently listed as M.I.A, possibly K.I.A.”

Trowa cursed again and started looking around for Duo.

“He left.” Hilde said, “Give him some space.”

Trowa sighed and nodded while looking forlornly in the direction of Duo’s apartment.

“I really screwed up.” He muttered.

“Yes, you did.” Hilde agreed, “You and Solo left within a month of each other. To him if feels as if…”

“As if the two people who he loved the most abandoned him.” Trowa finished for her, “Fuck… Hil… how do I win him back?”

“I don’t know if you can.” Hilde said sadly, “If you had come back right after you had left, he would have taken you back but now… Sorry Trowa. It’s best if you move on.”

She walked away, leaving him to mull over her words.

Could he move on? He wasn’t sure if he could.

“Trowa!” Cathy called from across the yard, “Come dance with me!”

With one last look in the direction of Duo’s apartment he turned and walked over to Cathy.

* * *

 

 

The morning after the wedding found Trowa making his way to Duo’s apartment, hoping that he would be let in so they could talk.

He climbed the stairs and knocked on Duo’s door. When it opened, he didn’t expect to see Duo showing out an Asian male or for both of them to have bite marks on their necks.

“Thanks for your help last night.” Duo said ignoring Trowa.

“I’m glad I could help you.” The other male said.

Duo smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss that quickly turned deep. It also let Trowa see the scratch marks going down Duo’s back.

“Duo I have to go!” The Asian male said pushing him away, “Call me later.”

“Right. Drive safe.” Duo said leaning against the doorframe to watch him leave.

Trowa stood there, frozen. He hadn’t expected for Duo to actually go out and find someone else.

“What do you want, Trowa?” Duo asked still not looking at him.

“I wanted a chance to talk to you.” Trowa told him.

“We talked yesterday… and I’m sorry I asked you for your help.” Duo said pushing off the doorframe, “Come in or don’t. It’s freezing out there.”

Trowa hesitated but entered the apartment. He toed his shoes off and closed the door before following Duo further into the apartment.

“What did you want to talk about?” Duo asked as he started picking up his clothes from the day before.

What did he want to talk about?

“Well?” Duo asked.

“Hil told me about Solo.” Trowa said softly.

Duo’s eyes darkened, “I don’t want to talk about that.”

“Duo please… we used to be able to talk about everything.” Trowa said.

“Used to being the key words there.” Duo spat, “I’m not the one that left everything behind!”

Trowa flinched, “I know and I’m sorry. But what did you expect me to do when you asked me to give up what I love?”

“I wasn’t asking you to give it up!” Duo shouted, “I was asking you to take a break because I wanted to spend more time with you! You gave up me! You gave up us!”

“I did… and I can see that just trying to talk won’t change things.” Trowa said, “Again, I’m sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you like I did.”

He turned and left.

For the second time, Duo was left staring at Trowa’s back as he walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy!

_I woke up today_  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame

_-I Hate Myself for Losing You  
Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

 

 

Duo sat on the hood of his truck looking up at the old rundown orphanage where he and Solo had grown up. It had been closed down when Duo was ten and all of the kids had been sent to foster homes. He and Solo had been separated for a few years before the two that had run the orphanage finally got approval to adopt them.

Father Maxwell and Sister Helen had always been the only parent figures they had known.

They had ended up living next to Cathy and Trowa, who the two had known for as long as they could remember. Trowa and Duo had been the best of friends nearly their entire lives and had often snuck out to see the other after curfew.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

Duo turned and smiled softly as Sister Helen made her way through the snow to his truck.

“Aunt Helen!” Duo said as he slid down to the ground, “What are you doing here?”

“Trowa came by to talk to Viktor.” Helen said as she patted his cheek, “We got the same call, have they found anything new?”

Duo shook his head.

“Don’t worry dear.” She said softly, “Just have faith.”

“I’m just so worried… the last time I saw him I yelled at him for leaving.” Duo whispered, “What if that is the last thing I ever said to him? What if he thinks I hate him?”

“Oh Duo.” Helen pulled him into a hug, “He knows you don’t hate him.”

Duo wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair to hide his tears.

“Don’t cry.” Helen told him, “He will return to us.”

“How do you know?” Duo whispered.

“Because I have faith.” Helen told him, “Trust that he will be returned to us and he will be.”

Duo nodded and pulled away to dry his eyes, “It looks like it’s gonna storm. Let me drive you home.”

Helen nodded, “Sweet boy.”

Duo helped her climb into the truck before climbing into the driver seat. Before he could start it, his phone rang.

“Hil? Slow down. What’s wrong?” Duo asked, “What do you mean the shop is on fire!? Fuck! I’ll be there in a few!”

“Duo language!” Helen reprimanded him.

Duo ignored her as he started the truck and shifted into first gear before taking off down the road towards the shop. It didn’t take them long to see the large pillar of smoke.

“Oh!” Helen exclaimed as they drove closer.

Duo parked as close as he could get before running the rest of the way.

“What happened?” He demanded as he skidded to a stop next to Hilde.

“I don’t know!” Hilde told him, “I left for five minutes to get food!”

“The fire department is on the way!” Sally informed them.

“They won’t get here in time to put it out!” Duo snarled.

The town only had a volunteer fire department. It would take time for them to get organized enough to come put out the fire.

“I’m so sorry Duo!” Hilde cried, “I know I didn’t leave anything on! And I locked the doors so no one would be able to get in!”

“It’s okay, Hilde.” Duo said staring at the fire, “It’s not your fault.”

Hours later, after the fire had been put out, Duo walked through the now ruined shop.

Everything was gone, burnt to a crisp.

“Duo.”

He turned, seeing Trowa making his way through the debris.

“What, Trowa?” He asked tiredly, “I’m not in the mood to talk to you.”

“I just wanted to see if you needed any help…” Trowa began.

“Help with what?” Duo snarled, “Help cleaning up?” He asked as he kicked an unknown burnt object and watched it disintegrate into dust, “There’s nothing left to clean! The shop is gone!”

Trowa watched him carefully, knowing full well how Duo was when he was angry.

“Let me drive you home.” Trowa said hesitantly.

“No.” Duo said turning away, “Just… leave… leave like you always do.”

Duo stood there for several minutes before glancing over his shoulder when he didn’t hear anything. He didn’t know what hurt more. Expecting Trowa to still be there or finding him gone.

The next morning, he found himself dropping by Cathy’s house to talk to Quatre.

“It’s okay, Duo.” Quatre said, “It wasn’t your fault. And going by the security cameras of the surrounding stores, someone broke in and set the fire.”

Duo sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. He hadn’t slept at all.

“Is your insurance going to cover any of the damage?” Quatre asked.

“Not enough.” Duo said shaking his head, “Looks like we’re gonna close for good.”

“What if I give you a loan?” Quatre questioned, “It seemed like it was my car they were after so it’s only fair that I help pay for the damages.”

“I can’t let you do that.” Duo said shaking his head again, “I’ll figure something out… I always do.”

“I’m not asking.” Quatre told him, “I’m telling. You are going to let me loan you the money to rebuild your shop. Make it bigger, get better equipment, higher more employees.”

“Mr. Winner…” Duo sighed.

“Quatre.” The blond corrected.

“Quatre… really you don’t have to.” Duo assured him.

“I know but I am.” Quatre told him pulling out a check and handing it to him.

Duo took it, “This… this is way too much! I can’t take this much from you!”

“You can and you will.” Quatre said, “Now what did you say to Trowa that has put him in such a bad mood?”

“Huh?”

“Did you and Trowa have another fight?” Quatre questioned.

“That’s all we’ve done since before he left.” Duo sighed, “How long have you two been together?”

“We’re not.” Quatre said quickly, “While he is attractive, I’m with Heero.”

“Wait what?” Duo asked, “But then why…?”

“Why am I here?” Quatre asked with a grin, “Abdul is a family friend.”

“Oh…” Duo muttered.

“I actually didn’t meet Trowa until that night before we went to the bar.” Quatre informed him, “He’s really sweet though, I can see why you love him.”

Duo didn’t say anything for several moments, “Have you ever loved someone so much that you hated them?”

“I can’t say I have.” Quatre answered.

“It sucks.” Duo told him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Say something, I’m giving up on you_  
I’ll be the one, If you want me to  
Anywhere, I would’ve followed you  
Say something, I’m giving up on you

_-Say Something  
A Great Big World_

* * *

 

“So you’re leaving?” Quatre asked.

“Yeah.” Trowa said from where he was packing his bag, “I got a job offer to take some pictures of a place up in Russia.”

“Are you coming back?” Quatre questioned.

“I…”

“He still loves you, you know.” Quatre told him, “He loves you so much it hurts.”

“I know!” Trowa snapped.

Quatre reeled back. He’d never heard Trowa raise his voice.

“I know he still loves me! I know I hurt him! I know I fucked up! You don’t have to remind me!” Trowa said turning to him, “I know that I’ll never be able to do anything to change that!”

“I didn’t~” Quatre started.

“Stay out of it.” Trowa told him before pushing past him.

“Trowa!” Quatre called after him but the taller male kept walking, his giant Newfoundland dog running behind him.

Trowa made his way to a nearby park as Heavyarms bounced around him, sniffing everything and anything.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been here, huh?” Trowa asked the dog, “It’s… it hasn’t changed.”

Heavyarms barked at him and Trowa laughed.

“Lets see if we can find a stick to play with.”

They found one near the frozen pond and ended up playing fetch for nearly an hour before Trowa decided to return to the house.

Later that night he made his way to the bar. It was the middle of the week so it wasn’t packed but there were still people everywhere.

“What can I get for ya?” The bartender asked.

“Scotch on the rocks.” He replied.

“You got it.”

“Scotch huh? You leavin then?”

Trowa turned and saw Duo sitting a few seats away.

“Yeah.” He said.

“Thought you said two weeks.” Duo said frowning.

“I did… but a good offer came up.” Trowa replied.

Duo hummed and turned away.

This was the way it always went when he left. He’d order a scotch on the rocks, Duo would ask him if he was leaving, then comment on how long Trowa said he was staying, and then fall silent.

Trowa got his drink and was about to go find a table in a corner when Duo spoke up.

“Dance with me.”

“What?”

“Dance with me.” Duo said again as the song changed to ‘I Don’t Dance’ by Lee Brice.

“I don’t dance.” Trowa said.

Duo stood and offered him his hand. Trowa set his drink down and took it. They walked over to the dance floor that had barely anyone on it and began swaying in gentle circles. Duo’s hands hooked behind Trowa’s neck and Trowa’s hands were on Duo’s waist.

They stared at each other as the lyrics washed over them.

“You aren’t coming back.”

It wasn’t a question.

Trowa shook his head, “There isn’t anything left for me here.”

He didn’t miss the flash of hurt in Duo’s eyes.

“Stay safe.”

“Aren’t I always?”

Duo smiled at him and pulled Trowa down, surprising him, and pressed a small, quick kiss to his lips before walking away.

Trowa stared after him for a minute before walking back to the bar and downing his drink before leaving.

Outside the bar he ran into the man who had been in Duo’s apartment.

“Oh!” The man said, “Sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“You…”

“You’re… Trowa right?” The man asked.

“I am.” Trowa replied, “Though I don’t know who you are.”

“I’m~”

“I don’t care.” Trowa interrupted, suddenly filled with rage, “You…”

“Look if this is about Duo, he’s old enough to make his own decisions.” The man said.

“You don’t know him.” Trowa said.

“No?” The man asked, “I know you broke his heart, I know he spent months believing that you would actually come back. I know that he still loves you. I know that no matter how many times you break his heart, he will always love you.”

Trowa glared at him before lashing out with a punch, “Shut up!”

The man dodged it and easily swept Trowa off his feet.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret.” The man said kneeling next to Trowa’s head, “I love Duo, and I don’t plan on breaking his heart by leaving him.”

The man stood and walked into the bar, leaving Trowa sprawled on his back in the snow.

He was furious. He stood up and considered going inside after the male but decided against it.

He turned and walked back to Cathy's house. He would leave her a note explaining where he was going but she wasn't due back for another two weeks.

Heavyarms was waiting just inside the door for him and he patted him on the head.

“Come on, let's grab our stuff and get out of here.”

His plane wasn't scheduled to leave until the morning but he knew the longer he stayed, the more he'd want to stay.

“You really are leaving.” Quatre said from the kitchen door.

“Yeah...” Trowa muttered as he headed towards the stairs, “There's nothing left for me here.”

“Is that really what you believe?” Quatre asked.

“It's what I know.” Trowa told him.

Quatre watched him walk up the stairs sadly before shaking his head. He needed to get to bed too. He also had a flight the next day.

* * *

 

 

Duo stretched as he laid in bed the next morning. The Asian male from before lay on his side next to him asleep.

They hadn't done anything during the night as Duo hadn't been in the mood for it.

He sighed and sat up before moving from the bed. It was maybe midmorning though it looked dark out due to the snow falling.

“Where are you going?”

Duo looked over at his bed partner, “No where. I just don't feel like laying around.”

“You don’t feel like laying around or you don't feel like laying around with me?”

Duo looked away, “Look… Wufei… you're a great guy but I’m not looking for a relationship.”

Wufei frowned, “What brought this on? Is it because of him?”

Duo shook his head, “I just don't want a relationship with anyone right now.”

“Duo… he isn't going to come back.” Wufei told him.

“I know.” Duo said standing, “Look. You're a great lay but I think we should stop.”

“You say that now but we both know you'll be asking me to come over when you need a distraction.”

“Get out.” Duo told him heading into the bathroom, “I want you gone by the time I’m done showering.”


	6. Chapter 6

_The house was like a tomb._  
_I was hiding in my room._  
 _As my brother made his way on down the hall._

_-Brothers  
Dean Brody_

* * *

 

Two years had passed since he had left and the town had barely changed. He stepped out of the cab, his bag, and Heavyarms following him. Cathy stood on the porch waving at him with one hand while the other held a small pink bundle.

Heavyarms bounded up to her and sniffed at the small wiggling thing before sitting down at Cathy’s feet, letting out a soft bark.

Trowa followed his dog at a more sedate pace and smiled at his older sister. Cathy wrapped him in a one-armed hug.

“It’s about time you got here.” She teased, “Your niece has been waiting to meet you.”

“I know.” Trowa said quietly, “Sorry for the wait.”

“Come on. You must be exhausted.” Cathy said leading him inside.

Trowa let himself be led in. He dropped his bag next to the door and sat on the couch with a heavy sigh.

“Do you want to hold her?” Cathy asked sitting next to him.

“Are you sure?” Trowa asked, “I don’t want to drop her.”

“You won’t.” Cathy replied smiling at him.

She carefully passed the infant to him, making sure he was holding her correctly before letting go.

“See? You’re a natural at this!” She told him.

“What did you end up naming her?” He asked her as he stared down at the tiny person in his arms.

“We decided on Evangelia.” Cathy informed him.

“Evangelia… a mouthful, don’t you think?” Trowa teased, flashing a grin at his sister.

Cathy stuck out her tongue, “I like it and we call her Lia most days.”

“Lia… short and sweet.” Trowa smiled, “Little Lia.”

“Cute, isn’t she?” Cathy asked.

Trowa nodded and smiled at Heavyarms as he sniffed at Lia, “What do you think, bud?”

Heavyarms gave a gentle bark and wagged his tail.

“Any plans for tonight?” Cathy asked.

“I thought I might go into town for a bit.” Trowa informed her.

Cathy nodded and took Lia as she began fussing, “Time for her to eat.”

“Okay. I’m going to head into town.” Trowa told her, “It’s earlier than I had planned but…”

“It’s fine.” Cathy told him as she stood, “Go.”

Trowa stood and kissed her cheek before heading out the door. Heavyarms followed Cathy and it was only after Trowa had left that Cathy remembered that she was supposed to tell him the news about Duo.

* * *

 

_“Approaching drop zone.”_

_“Copy that. Prepare to jump.”_

Duo kept the HH-60G Pave Hawk steady as he brought it down low enough for the search and rescue team to jump out. Once they were out he brought it back up and circled the area.

It had been nearly two years since he had left home and joined the Air Force, two years of being kept so busy he couldn’t think of anything except moving forward.

Shortly after he finished his training he had been deployed and had spent very little time stateside since.

_“Target acquired!”_

_“Copy that. Circling down.”_

He circled around again before bringing the copper down so the rescue team could load their cargo. Once he got the all clear he brought it back up and took it back towards their base.

During his training he had flown and mastered all kinds of aircraft and was regularly called out for missions as he was the best pilot there.

_“That was too easy, Zero-Two.”_

_“Don’t jinx us now.” He said into his headset, “Alpha base do you read me?”_

_“We read you Zero-Two.”_

_“Beta Team on their way back with the target. ETA… forty-five.”_

_“Copy that. We’ll see you in forty-five.”_

Since he had been deployed he’d tried his hardest to find Solo, but he’d found nothing. He was starting to think he never would.

The flight went smoothly and when they landed the medics were waiting for them. The target was unloaded and rushed to surgery as Duo went through the checklist to shut down the chopper before unloading his gear and heading to his tent to attempt to get some sleep.

“Maxwell! Cap wants to see you in his office!”

Duo groaned and glanced at his tent before turning and going to the Captain’s makeshift office. He knocked and waited for the “Come in!” before entering.

“Ah Maxwell. Good you’re back.” The Captain said, “I’ve got some news for you.”

“What is it, Sir?” Duo asked tiredly.

“It’s… ahh… It’s better if I show you.” The Captain told him, “Follow me.”

Duo followed behind him, “Sir?”

The Captain hesitated before a closed door, “We believe we might have found your brother.”

Duo froze, eyes wide, “W-what…?”

“We aren’t sure if it’s him.” The Captain informed him, “We need you to~”

“Identify the remains?” Duo asked in a near whisper.

“Yes.” The Captain replied softly, “Are you ready or do you need a moment to prepare?”

“I’m fine.” Duo told him.

The Captain nodded and opened the door. Inside, laying on a cot was a body bag. Duo walked in on shaky legs and knelt to slowly unzip it to see if, _if_ , this was Solo.

“It… it’s not him.” Duo breathed out, half relieved, half disappointed, “It’s not him.”

He zipped it back up and stood.

“Where was he found?” Duo asked the Captain as he turned back to him.

“The same area where your brother’s platoon went missing.”

Duo nodded and pushed past him.

“Maxwell… don’t give up.”

Duo paused and looked over his shoulder to give a shaky nod before continuing to his tent. Once inside he made his way to his cot, ignoring everyone else as he collapsed on it. He pulled out a photo from his breast pocket and looked at it.

It was the last picture he and Solo had taken together. It had been a few weeks before Solo had deployed and they had been spending as much time together as possible. With a sigh, he put the photo away and closed his eyes in an attempt to get some rest. 

* * *

 

 

Trowa stared at Hilde, “Say that again?”

“Duo joined the Air Force.” Hilde repeated, “He’s currently deployed.”

Trowa continued to stare.

“I think you broke him babe.” Meilan told her girlfriend as they both stared at Trowa.

“Tro… he left so he could find Solo.” Hilde explained.

Trowa blinked. That was something Duo would do.

“Why’d you come back?” Meilan asked him, “Duo said you weren’t coming back.”

“That was then…” Trowa muttered, “I’ve since figured out that there are more important things than work…”

“You came back for him?” Hilde clarified.

Trowa nodded, “I wanted to know if he wanted to start over…”

“Oh Trowa…” Hilde sighed, “It’s Duo. If you ask him, you know he’ll say yes.”

“Love sick idiots.” Meilan muttered.

Hilde elbowed her in the ribs, “He calls every Friday. You’d have to ask Helen and Viktor what time.”

“What about the shop?” Trowa asked.

“Duo signed it over to me.” Hilde informed him, “Quatre actually stops by whenever his car needs repairs as he doesn’t trust anyone else now.”

“I knew he was coming to town every now and then, but I didn’t know he was coming here to get his car fixed.”

“After they caught the guy who set the shop on fire he found out that the guy worked for one of his associates.” Hilde explained, “He couldn’t believe it, but the guy confessed.”

“Right… when is Duo due to return?” He asked her.

Hilde shrugged, “He never said when he’s due to come back stateside.”

“Come on.” Meilan said standing, “I wanna dance.”

“One minute.” Hilde told her, “Tro… are you planning on leaving again? Because if you are… I’ll tell you right now to not even bother trying to get back with Duo.”

“I… plan on taking a break for a while…” He told her.

“Break his heart again and I will break you.” Hilde promised before standing and following Meilan to the dance floor.

“I know…” Trowa whispered after she had walked away.

He stood and walked out of the bar, slowly making his way back to Cathy’s house.

As soon as Cathy saw him she sighed, “You found out?”

He nodded and knelt down to pet Heavyarms as the dog bounded over to him. Heavyarms nudged him and licked his face, “Hey buddy.”

Cathy’s Newfoundland, Boyepripasy, followed Heavyarms into the room and sat at Cathy’s feet.

“Hey Boyepripasy, did you miss your brother?” Trowa asked.

Boyepripasy let out a soft bark and Trowa smiled.

“Are you hungry?” Cathy asked.

“If I say no are you going to feed me anyway?” Trowa asked her.

Cathy smirked, “Of course I am.”

Trowa laughed and stood, “Okay. I’ll eat that way you don’t stuff food down my throat.”

“Good boy.” Cathy said patting his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic has really grown a mind of its own. It was supposed to be a one shot, then it was supposed to end when Trowa left, and I have no clue where it is gonna go next.

_That old photograph of us sure looks out of place_  
_Layin' on your bag out in the hall_  
 _You're takin' it to remind you of our better days_  
 _The ones you say you'll miss when you're gone_

_-Don’t Lie  
Trace Adkins_

* * *

 

 

The movie was playing on the screen, but his focus was on the phone in front of him. Helen and Viktor had told him they would tell Duo that he was back and that he wanted to talk but he didn’t know if Duo would call.

Trowa continued to sit there, even after the movie had ended, just waiting for the phone to ring. When it did it was just Helen telling him Duo had gotten called away before they could tell him.

He understood, really, he did. Duo was in a combat zone, he could and would get called away at any moment.

Trowa stood and turned off the t.v. before climbing into bed and flicking the lights off. He stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He hoped whatever Duo had been called away for wasn’t too serious and that he was safe.

 

Everything hurt. It felt like a boulder was sitting on his chest, he could barely suck in air. His eyes felt like they were stuck shut and no matter how much he tried to move his body refused to listen to him.

A hand grasped his and a small sound escaped him.

“Shh, you’re okay.”

Another sound escaped him. That voice was so familiar.

“Shh, you’re okay kid. The nurse will be here in a moment.”

Duo squeezed the hand holding his. The next several minutes rolled by slowly. The voices went in and out of focus around him as he started to fall back into unconsciousness.

“Rest. I’ve got you, Duo.”

* * *

 

 

Trowa was there when Helen and Viktor received the news. Duo had been injured badly and had been taken to Landstuhl Regional Medical Hospital in Germany for further treatment. They didn’t know how bad the damage was and could only wait to find out more information.

Sally, the towns doctor, was a former military surgeon and used her contacts in Germany to keep them as updated as possible.

Trowa though, was determined to be there with him.

“Trowa stop.” Cathy said grabbing his shoulder, “Stop packing. I know you want to rush to his side, but they only allow family members into the hospital.”

“I can’t just sit here!” Trowa told her, “I need to do something!”

“Then do something here!” Cathy said, “You can open up that photography shop you were talking about! Take pictures, teach a few classes on how to take proper photographs.”

“I can’t just…”

“You can.” Cathy told him, “Abdul is with him. He will contact us as soon as he knows anything.”

Trowa deflated, “I…”

Cathy squeezed his shoulder, “Just be patient. Abdul won’t let anything happen to him.”

“I know.” Trowa said, “But…”

“But nothing.” Cathy said sternly, “Abdul is with him. We know he’s already at the hospital in Germany which must mean that he is stable.”

Trowa nodded and Cathy gave him a small smile.

“Come on. Let me call my relator friend so you can take a look at some places to open your shop.” Cathy said.

Trowa shook his head, “I already know where I want to open it.”

“Where?”

It was an old warehouse that had been abandoned since they were children. It was in need of some serious TLC but Trowa was more than up to the challenge.

“This old place?” Cathy asked, “You do realize how much work you’ll have to put into it?”

“Yeah…” Trowa said.

“And it’s kinda out of the way.” She told him.

“I know.” He said amused.

“Are you sure you want this place?” She asked.

“Yeah…” Trowa told her, “This is the place.”

“Okay. Let’s go to town and find out if you can buy it.” Cathy said. 

* * *

 

 

It had been over a week since he had woken up in the hospital. After the first couple of days he’d been able to move and talk but the bandages around his eyes were just now coming off. He was nervous.

What if his eyes had been permanently damaged?

“Are you ready?”

Duo nodded, waiting impatiently for the bandages to come off.

“Stop yer squirmin.” That oh so familiar voice told him amused, “Impatient as ever, I see.”

“I…”

“I know.”

The bandages came off and he slowly opened his eyes. The lights had been turned off though there was still a dim glow in the room from the medical equipment.

Duo blinked as he waited for the room to come into focus. When it didn’t he frowned and bit his lip as he let the doctor test his eyes.

“There is still some scaring which we expected. You’ll need glasses to help you see.”

“There isn’t anything you can do?” Duo asked softly.

“Not at the moment. There is still a chance that your eyes will heal with time, but glasses aren’t the end of the world.” The doctor informed him, “I’ll set it up so you can get tested for them.”

Duo nodded, “Thanks.”

The doctor nodded and left the room.

“Duo…”

“Don’t.” Duo whispered, “Please… I still can’t see you…”

“Okay…”

Duo sucked in a shaky breath. He desperately, wanted to look, to see, if he was right, and he knew he was, but he couldn’t bare to look without first being able to see clearly.

“Thank you.”

“Of course… I’m going to get some rest. I have surgery later.”

Duo nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as a hand ruffled his hair.

The other male moved back to his own bed and laid down, “Get some rest kid.”

“I will.” Duo whispered as he laid down facing away from the other male.


	8. Chapter 8

_Brother, I think it’s time we talked_   
_Why do guys like us spend most our lives playing it tough?_   
_Oh, and brother, I see this world’s got you down_   
_You look like you look when you got your heart broke_   
_In 7 th grade by Katie Brown_

_-Brother_   
_Brett Eldredge_

* * *

 

Trowa smiled at Lia as he gently rocked her in his arms. She cooed up at him and grasped one of his fingers.

“She’s already got you wrapped around her finger.” Cathy said from the doorway.

Trowa looked up at his sister, “She’s perfect.”

“Of course she is.” Cathy smirked, “Abdul just called.”

“What… what did he say?” Trowa asked.

“Duo will be fine. He has some nerve damage and his eyes might not fully heal but he’s fine.” Cathy informed him, “He’s cleared to come home but…”

“But?”

“He’s refusing to leave.” Cathy said.

“Why?” Trowa asked being careful to keep his voice calm so he wouldn’t disturb Lia.

“They found Solo.”

Trowa’s eyes widened, “Is he…?”

“He’s alive but heavily scarred.” Cathy said quietly, “He still has several surgeries before he can come home.”

Of course. Duo would refuse to come home without his brother.

“Do you remember when we were little how Duo would refuse to go anywhere if Solo didn’t go with him?” Trowa asked softly.

“Solo would get so annoyed by it.” Cathy laughed, “How many times did Duo try to run away after he and Solo were separated?”

“He wasn’t trying to run away. He was trying to run to Solo.” Trowa corrected, “I think that’s one reason why Helen and Viktor’s adoption went through as fast as it did.”

Cathy nodded and gestured for Trowa to give her Lia. He did so with a small pout causing Cathy to laugh, “Well unless you want to change her diaper?”

“No, I’m good.” Trowa said quickly.

“I thought so.” Cathy laughed.

* * *

 

Duo held his new glasses in his hand and glanced at the blurry sleeping figure in the next bed. He still hadn’t put on the glasses and was hesitant to do so.

What if it was all his imagination? What if it wasn’t who he thought it was?

“You gonna put ‘em on or not?”

“Is this real?” Duo whispered.

The other male sat up slowly and leaned back against his pillows, “Have I ever lied to you?”

“Yes.” Duo answered.

“Have I ever told you I wasn’t me?”

“No…” Duo whispered.

“Put on the glasses.”

Duo brought them up to his face and slipped them on. He squeezed his eyes shut, hesitant to look.

“Open your eyes.”

“What if I open them and you’re not there?” Duo asked quietly.

“I’m not going to disappear, Duo.”

Slowly Duo opened his eyes and stared at the person in the other bed.

“Am I still here?”

Duo nodded and slowly climbed out of his bed to sit on the edge of the other bed, “You left.”

“I did.”

“I thought you were dead.”

“I came close a few times.”

“You idiot!” Duo exclaimed as he drew the other into a hug, “You disappeared!”

“Don’t you start crying on me.”

“I’m not crying!” Duo’s voice was muffled as he hid his face in the other male’s shoulder.

“Crybaby.”

“Fuck you Sol!” Duo yelled pulling away and punching Solo’s shoulder.

Solo yelped in pain and gripped his shoulder.

“Shit! I’m sorry!” Duo exclaimed jumping off the bed and moving away.

“It’s okay.” Solo said gesturing for him to come back, “I’m not mad.”

Duo shuffled forward and hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed again.

“You came looking for me.” Solo said.

Duo nodded, “I couldn’t just sit at home waiting for news when you were missing.”

“Idiot.” Solo muttered, “You should have stayed home with Trowa.”

“Trowa and I broke up.” Duo told him.

“Shit. When?” Solo asked.

“Not long after you left home.” Duo answered, “We got in a fight and he packed up and left without a word for four years.”

“He just up and left?” Solo asked angrily, “I’ll kill him.”

“Don’t. He came back for Cathy’s wedding.” Duo told him, “I’m not angry at him anymore.”

“Cathy got married?” Solo asked surprised.

“Yeah.”

“Damnit.” Solo pouted, “I was supposed to marry her.”

Duo snorted, “She was always out of your league.”

Solo flipped him off before sighing, “You still love him.”

“I think I always will.” Duo told him, “I’ve known him for as long as I can remember.”

“From best friend to lover.” Solo said.

Duo nodded and reached up to fiddle with his glasses.

“You know, I never thought you’d cut your hair, not even for me.” Solo said.

“I didn’t really have much of a choice.” Duo said, “How… how did you…”

“How did I get out?” Solo asked, “It wasn’t easy. They kept a close eye on us, treated us well in the beginning.”

“But?”

“I don’t want to get into it.” Solo said.

“Okay.” Duo replied.

“My escape… I was the last one left. Everyone else was dead. I knew it wouldn’t be much longer before I was dead too… I asked them if I could see the sun one last time before they killed me… they agreed, and I took my chance. I ran. I kept running even as they started firing and chasing after me. After a while I couldn’t run anymore and I passed out. When I woke up I’d been picked up by the Army and brought here.”

“You have a colostomy bag.”

“Yeah… disease, illness, and injuries will do that to you.” Solo told him.

“Fuck Sol…”

“Don’t give me that look.” Solo told him.

“I’m not.” Duo quickly told him, “I… I missed you is all.”

“I missed you too, squirt.” Solo said reaching up to ruffle Duo’s hair, “You know short hair and glasses look good on you.”

“You think so?” Duo asked.

“Yeah, looks real good kid.” Solo smiled.

Duo smiled back, relieved that Solo was alive.

“I’m told you’ll be cleared to go home soon.”

“I’m not leaving without you!” Duo quickly exclaimed.

“Duo go home. I’m not going to disappear if you leave.” Solo told him, “And I’m not stable enough to travel yet, won’t be for a few months.”

“I know you won’t disappear.” Duo mumbled.

“Then what’s the problem?” Solo asked.

“I…”

Solo sighed, “Duo please. Go home. Let everyone know I’m alive and that I’ll be coming home in a few months.”

“I don’t wanna leave you.” Duo muttered.

“Duo… I know you missed me, I missed you too. But I’m not going to disappear or die. I’ve fought this long to stay alive, haven’t I?” Solo informed him.

Duo nodded.

“Then go home. Find Trowa and beat some sense into him.” Solo ordered.

Duo snorted, “Did I tell you Cathy has a daughter now?”

“Really? A daughter?” Solo asked.

Duo nodded, “Evangelia, Lia for short.”

“How old is she?” Solo asked.

“Just a few months old.” Duo told him, “Abdul has been going back and forth to see her and Cathy.”

“She married Abdul!?” Solo exclaimed, “Ah man! He stole my girl!”

Duo snorted and then started laughing.

“Stop laughing!” Solo ordered, “It’s not funny!”

“It is too!” Duo wheezed, “You still think you had a shot with her!”

Solo scowled at him and grabbed his pillow. It hit Duo square in the face and knocked him off balance. Duo fell to the floor with a pained groan.

“What is going on in here?” A nurse demanded.

“Nothing.” Solo said quickly, “We were just getting reacquainted.”

Duo sat up and rubbed the back of his head, “Ow.”

“Back in your bed! Go!”

Duo got to his feet and scrambled back into his bed feeling like a child being scolded.


	9. Chapter 9

_I lied when I said, "I'm leaving and not coming back"_   
_Might be the whiskey or the midnight rain_   
_But everywhere I go, I see your face_   
_In my brain, dial it up, everything I want to say_   
_But I'm still one number away_

_-One Number Away_   
_Luke Combs_

* * *

 

 

The flight back had been long, and truthfully, he was glad they had let him take some sleeping pills so he could sleep through most of it. He loved flying, loved being in the air… most of the time.

“Duo wake up. We’re here.” Abdul said from beside him.

Duo slowly blinked his eyes open and looked around. They were the only ones left on the plane. He reached up and took out his headphones and grabbed his cane.

He had wanted Abdul to stay with Solo, but Solo had insisted that Abdul travel with Duo.

“Take your time.” Abdul told him as he steadied Duo.

“I’ve got it.” Duo said softly, shrugging off Abdul’s hands to make his painfully slow way off the plane, “What time is it?”

“Just after oh-two hundred hours.” Abdul answered.

“Who is picking us up?” Duo asked.

“No one. We didn’t tell anyone you were coming back today.” Abdul told him, “We’re getting a rental to drive back with.”

“Oh…” Duo muttered.

After walking through the airport to the rental companies, Duo sighed softly as he stretched out in the luxurious car Abdul had rented.

“You okay?”

“Yeah… just feels good to stretch out.” Duo answered.

During the drive from the airport to the tiny town they were from, Duo fell asleep and only woke when they slowed to a stop in front of the Maxwell’s house.

“We’re here.”

Duo slowly sat up and looked out the window. The house looked exactly the same as did the small garden Helen had.

“Ready?” Abdul asked.

“No… yes…” Duo whispered as he opened the door and carefully stepped out of the car.

Abdul let him go at his own pace and waited patiently for him to make it onto the porch before ringing the doorbell. It didn’t take as long as Duo thought it would for Viktor to get to the door.

“Duo!” He exclaimed before carefully pulling Duo into a hug, “You should have told us you were coming home! We would have stayed up and made sure your room was ready!”

“It’s fine.” Duo whispered as he hugged his adopted father, “Is Aunt Helen asleep?”

“I was.” Helen said from behind Viktor, “Oh Duo, my sweet boy. It’s good to have you home.”

“It’s really good to be home.” Duo said as she pulled him into a hug, “Really good.”

If Helen felt his tears she didn’t say anything as she guided him inside to the couch. Abdul handed Duo’s bag off to Viktor who thanked him for getting Duo home safely before Abdul left to go see his wife and daughter.

“Solo…” Duo started.

“We know.” Viktor said as he came to sit with them, “He called earlier before he headed into surgery.”

Duo nodded and sank back into the couch. He smiled as Deathscythe jumped up onto his lap.

“You must be hungry.” Helen said, “Would you like me to cook you something?”

“No.” Duo said as he cuddled with his black cat, “I’m not hungry yet.”

“Of course.” Helen said, “You stay here. I’m going to go get your room ready.”

“No Aunt Helen…” Duo said as Helen stood and walked to his room.

Viktor laughed, “You should know how she is by now.”

Duo sighed, “Honestly… I’d just like to soak in the tub for a bit… if that’s okay?”

“Of course.” Viktor told him, “Do you need any help?”

“No, thank you though Uncle Viktor.” Duo said as he carefully stood and made his way to the downstairs bath.

“Yell if you need anything.” Viktor told him.

Duo nodded and shut the door before leaning against it. He took a deep breath and just breathed in the familiar scents. He had missed this.

A few hours later found Duo laying on his bed, staring at the phone in his hand. Helen had gone to get both him and Solo new phones when she had found out that they were safe and coming home, even though Solo wouldn’t be home for a few more months.

Numbers had already been programmed into it and he stared at one number in particular. His finger hovered over the call button.

Eventually he pressed it and brought the phone up to his ear and waited with bated breath.

It rang and rang and rang some more, and just when he thought it was going to go to voicemail a voice thick with sleep answered.

“Ello?”

Duo sucked in a breath. He hadn’t expected Trowa answering.

“Duo…? That you?” Trowa rasped.

“H-hey…” Duo whispered, “I’m home…”

“It’s really good to hear your voice.” Trowa told him, all traces of sleep gone, “How are you?”

“I’ve… been better.” Duo answered, “Where are you?”

“Cathy’s house.”

Duo blinked. He hadn’t expected for Trowa to be so close.

“Duo?” Trowa asked quietly, “You still there?”

“Yeah… when did you come home?” Duo asked.

“Almost two months ago.” Trowa told him.

“I see…” Duo whispered, “Can… can you come over?”

“Of course.” Trowa replied without hesitation, “Door or window?”

Duo let out a breath of laughter, “Door.”

“I’ll be there in five.” Trowa told him.

“Okay.” Duo replied.

Neither of them hung up.

“Are you going to hang up?” Trowa asked.

Duo could hear him moving, probably getting dressed, “No… are you?”

“No…” Trowa told him.

Duo could hear the amusement in his voice, “Stop laughing.”

“I’m not laughing.” Trowa told him, his voice muffled.

“Are too.” Duo said.

“Am not.” Trowa said back.

Duo definitely heard laughter in his voice that time.

“Meet me at the door.” Trowa told him.

Duo heard the sound of a door opening and closing, “Might take me a minute.”

He stood and shuffled out of his room and down the hall. He heard Trowa knocking on the door followed by Helen’s voice.

“Trowa! Duo’s sleeping dear.” She said.

“It’s okay Aunt Helen.” Duo said as he entered the living room, “I called him.”

Helen looked over at him, “You should be sleeping dear.”

“I will.” Duo told her, “I promise.”

He hung up his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He saw Trowa turn to look at him and could see the surprise flash across his face as he took in Duo’s appearance.

“Hey…” Duo greeted in a whisper.

“I’ll leave you too alone.” Helen said turning to go back into the kitchen.

“Hey.” Trowa greeted as he entered the house and closed the door, “Short hair and glasses look good on you.”

Duo gave him a small smile and motioned for him to come back to his room.

“How bad is it?” Trowa asked once they were in Duo’s room with the door closed.

Duo leaned back against his pillows, “Still got some shrapnel in me, some nerve damage, and I probably won’t get my twenty-twenty vision back.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Why’d you come back?” Duo asked.

Trowa hesitated, “I… I decided that it’s time to settle down.”

“Really?” Duo asked skeptically, “What’s the real reason, Tro?”

“I wanted to try and work things out between us one last time.” Trowa told him.

“Trowa…” Duo whispered looking away.

“If you say no I won’t bring it up again.” Trowa said, “But if you say yes… I promise to make everything up to you.”

“It wasn’t just you.” Duo told him, “In the end we both had problems. All the fights… that was both of us, not just you. If, _if_ , we get back together we’d both have to work harder at it.”

“Are you saying…”

“I’m not saying no… but I’m not saying yes either.” Duo answered, “I just got home… I just miss my best friend.”

“I missed you too.” Trowa told him.

Duo smiled, “For now… can we just be friends?”

“Of course.” Trowa answered.

“Awesome… I could really use a massage…”

Trowa snorted, “Sit up and shirt off.”

Duo grinned and did as instructed.

Twenty minutes later Duo was starting to doze off as he leaned back against Trowa.

“Tro… thank you.” He whispered as he drifted off.

“You don’t have to thank me.” Trowa whispered as he leaned back against Duo’s pillows, unable to bring himself to let go yet.


	10. Chapter 10

_ Whoever wrote the rules of breaking up never kissed your lips _

_ Touched your skin, held the world at their fingertips _

_ Didn't have a clue what heaven was _

_ -Rules of Breaking Up _ _   
_ _ Brandon Ratcliff _

* * *

 

Duo woke to the sound of a phone ringing. He felt Trowa shift under him to grab and answer it. He kept his eyes closed and just enjoyed the feeling of being in Trowa's arms again. 

“Hey Dorothy.” Trowa whispered as he answered, “I'm at Duo's. Can it wait? Fine. I'll be there soon.”

He heard Trow sigh.

“Duo?”

“I'm awake.” Duo answered as he opened his eyes and sat up, “Who's Dorothy?”

“She's a photographer I met while traveling.” Trowa told him, slipping from the bed.

“What's she doing here?”

“She heard that I'm opening a studio and wanted in on it.” Trowa said, “Do you want to meet her?”

“Maybe another time.” Duo said stretching, “What time is it?” 

“One.”

“In the afternoon? Fuck Tro, you should have woken me up.” Duo exclaimed. 

“You were tired and I didn't mind being your pillow.” Trowa said.

Duo stood from the bed and stood there uncertainly. 

“I should get going.” Trowa said.

“Right…” Duo said, “I'll walk you out.”

“What are your plans for the afternoon?” Trowa asked as they walked.

Duo shrugged, “Don't really have any. I'll probably call Solo, see how he's doing.”

“Sounds like an exciting day.” Trowa said as they reached the front door, “I'll… uhh…  see you later?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Duo agreed.

Trowa opened the door and stepped out into the yard.

“Hey Tro?” Duo called as he walked away, “It was good seeing you again.”

Trowa paused and looked over his shoulder, “It was great seeing you again!” He called back.

Duo grinned and closed the door. It had been really good seeing Trowa again. 

“Duo?” Aunt Helen called from the kitchen, “Are you finally up dear?”

“Yes Aunt Helen.” Duo said as he made his way to her.

He was a little unsteady on his feet as one leg hadn’t fully healed yet.

“There you are dear.” Aunt Helen said, “Food is almost done!”

“Thanks.” Duo said as he sunk down into a chair. 

“How did you sleep?” She asked him.

“Quite well.” Duo told her, “I guess I was tired.”

“So it seems!” She said as she placed a bowl of spaghetti in front of him. 

“Thanks, Aunt Helen.” Duo said before digging in. 

Aunt Helen patted his head and sat down across from him with her own bowl.

“Is there anything you want to do today?” She asked.

“Not really.” Duo said between bites, “I think I just want to stay home for a day or two before going out.”

“Not a problem dear.” Aunt Helen said, “Your uncle and I were planning on going to the lake for a few days but we can reschedule if you want us to stay.”

“No, please go.” Duo told her, “Don’t let me coming home ruin your plans!”

“Are you sure?” She asked.

“Positive.” Duo said, “Please go.”

“Okay.” Aunt Helen said, “We’ll go, but you call us if you need anything.”

“I will.” Duo said.

* * *

 

Two days later and Duo was flinching at every roar of thunder and every flash of lightning. 

The weather report hadn’t said anything about a storm so he hadn’t expected to be stranded halfway to town. His truck had broken down, it seemed no one had been taking proper care of it while he’d been away. 

He glanced around, searching for a building he’d be able to take shelter in. He saw the old warehouse and faintly remembered Trowa saying something about turning it into a photography studio.

As lightning flashed across the sky again he hurried out of the truck and down the dirt turned mud road to the building. He hoped Trowa was there.

He fell at one point and pushed himself up to his knees, crawling forward.

Up ahead he saw a door open and a tall, slim figure ran out.

“Duo!” Trowa shouted as he saw who it was, “What the hell are you doing out in this storm?”

“I-I was going to town for f-food.” Duo stuttered through cold lips, “My… my truck…”

“Okay… come on.” Trowa said as he picked Duo up and ran back to the warehouse.

Trowa barely stopped to shut the door on his way to take Duo to the bathroom.

“Strip.” Trowa told him, “And get in the shower.” He said as he turned on the water.

Duo had his arms wrapped around himself, shivering and covered in mud. Slowly he moved, pulling his jacket off and then his shirt as Trowa knelt to help him with his boots and pants. 

Trowa directed him into the water, taking note of the scars that now adorned Duo’s body.

Duo hissed as he stepped into the water. 

“You’re absolutely caked in mud.” Trowa told him, “How many times did you fall?”

“Just o-once.” Duo said.

“Did you roll around in it?” Trowa asked.

“S-slipped.” Duo stuttered.

Trowa sighed, “Why didn’t you call? I would have come picked you up.”

“Didn’t think…” Duo said as he started scrubbing the mud from his body.

“Here, let me get your back.” Trowa said.

“Thanks…” Duo whispered.

Trowa didn’t say anything. He just focused on getting Duo warmed up and mud free. 

Soon Duo was free of mud and they were both soaked to the bone from the spray of the shower. Duo turned it off as Trowa stripped and grabbed the towels.

“Here.”

“Thanks.” Duo said softly as he avoided looking at Trowa. 

“I don’t have any clothes here. Just a few towels and blankets.” Trowa said.

“It’s okay. Just give me a ride back to the house.” Duo said.

“Not until this storm ends.” Trowa said with a frown, “I’ll grab the blankets so we can keep warm.”

Duo watched Trowa start to walk away, “You didn’t come back.”

Trowa paused and turned to look at him, “I did… for the wedding.”

“No, before that.” Duo said, “After your business trip… you didn’t come back.”

Trowa blinked, “You didn’t answer my text.”

Duo tilted his head, “I never got a text.”

Trowa turned fully towards him, “You never… you didn’t get… all this time I…”

Duo looked at him with confused eyes only to gasp as Trowa quickly closed the distance between them and pressed him against the wall. Their lips met, teeth clashed as they kissed like they were about to die.

Later they laid on one of the blankets, still wrapped around the other. Trowa was half asleep but Duo was wide awake.

“We shouldn’t have done this.” Duo whispered.

“Hmm?” Trowa asked as he opened his eyes to look at Duo.

Duo pulled away and sat up, the blanket falling to his lap, “Everything we just did… we shouldn’t have done it.”

Trowa frowned up at him and propped himself up on his elbow, “What are you talking about… do you regret this?”

“Yes.” Duo whispered.

Trowa sat up fully, “Why?”

“Because I just got back from a war zone!” Duo exclaimed, “Because I’m…”

“Because you’re what?” Trowa asked.

“Broken…” Duo whispered as he looked down at the blanket.

“You’re not broken, Duo.” Trowa said as he gently grasped Duo’s chin and tilted it up.

“I am.” Duo whispered, looking lost, “I broke when Solo left and then when you left. And I broke even more in the attack.”

“Duo…” Trowa started.

“Don’t.” Duo said pulling away, “This was a mistake. It can’t happen again.”

Duo stood and walked towards the bathroom where his still dirty clothes were.

“Duo, your clothes are still filthy and you can’t go anywhere until this storm is over.” Trowa said following him.

“I don’t care.” Duo said as he pulled on his muddy pants.

“Do you regret everything so much that you can’t even be in the same room as me?” Trowa demanded.

“No. I’m afraid that if I stay then I won’t be able to stop myself from falling deeper in love with you than I already am.” Duo said, pausing with his shirt in his hands.

“Is that really such a bad thing?” Trowa asked. 

“No… yes…” Duo said brokenly, “I...I…”

Trowa placed his hand on Duo’s shoulder and slowly turned him around, “Please just talk to me.”


	11. Chapter 11

__ The only piece missin' is you   
Fallin' into my kiss   
Your hand slippin' through my fingertips   
Locked up in my arms where you perfectly fit   
-Puzzle of Us   
Adam Doleac

* * *

“Sol… I think I fucked up.” Duo said as he sat on the porch steps.

A week had passed since he had slept with Trowa and he was still confused. 

_ “You slept with him?” Solo asked. _

“Yeah….” Duo admitted, “I'm so confused.”

_ “Why did you do it?” _

“It was a heat of the moment thing.” Duo told him, “I didn't plan for it to happen. Heck he wanted to talk afterwards but I ran.”

_ “You need to talk to him. You can't go dancing around him forever.” _

Duo sighed. Solo was right, he normally was. 

_ “Hey Duo, are aunt and uncle home?”  _

“Yeah, why?” Duo asked.

_ “Go get them and put me on speaker.” _

“Did something happen?” Duo asked.

_ Solo laughed softly, “Just go get them.” _

“Are you okay? You sound tired.” Duo asked.

_ “I'm fine. Go get them.” _

“Alright, hang on.” Duo said as he grabbed the railing and pulled himself up. 

He hobbled into the house. His cane was in his room, ignored in his stubbornness to not use it.

“Aunt Helen. Uncle Viktor. Solo wants to talk to all of us.” Duo called from the living room. 

Duo hit the speaker button and placed the phone on the table as he slowly sat down with a groan.

_ “Have you been using your cane?” Solo asked. _

“No.” Duo said.

_ “Idiot.” _

“Boys? What is it?” Viktor asked as he and Helen entered the room. 

_ “I've got some news.” Solo announced.  _

“Sol? Are you okay? Do you need more surgeries?” Duo asked.

_ “I’m fine.” Solo laughed softly, “I have a couple of surgeries over the next couple of months but once they’re done… I’ll be on my way home.” _

Duo sucked in a breath, “You’re… you’re coming home?”

_ “I am.” Solo told him. _

“Oh thank the heavens!” Aunt Helen praised, “Both of my boys home, I can hardly wait!”

“This is good.” Uncle Viktor said, “Good indeed.”

Duo slumped against the couch. Solo was coming home. He was coming home. 

_ “I’ve got to go but I’ll let you know the details soon.” Solo informed them. _

“Of course.” Uncle Viktor said, “We’ll talk to you soon.”

The call ended and they sat there in silence for a few minutes before Viktor stood up.

“I’ve got to get back to the paperwork for the renovations to the church. I’ll be done in time for dinner.” He said kissing Helen’s cheek.

“Of course dear. I’d better get started on that.” Helen said, “Duo dear, would you mind running into town and picking up a few packages from the post office for me?”

“Not at all, Aunt Helen.” Duo said.

“Thank you dear.” She said smiling at him.

“I’ll be back soon then.” Duo said as he slowly stood and left the house.

He climbed into his truck, Hilde had filled it with gas and brought it back before berating him for not telling her that he was back. He drove down the dirt roads, waved at a few people and then he was at the post office.

He shut off the truck and made his way into the building. 

As he entered Trowa walked out, several boxes of varying sizes in his arms.

“Trowa!” He said in surprise before he could stop himself.

“Duo?” Trowa asked as he peered around the boxes, “Hi…?”

“Yeah… Hi…” Duo said, “What’s with the boxes?”

“Just some supplies and spare equipment that I ordered.” Trowa said.

“Oh… do you need a ride?” Duo asked before internally screaming at himself.

“Sure. That would be great.” Trowa replied.

“Yeah… uhh… I gotta grab some packages for Aunt Helen.” Duo said.

“I’ll just wait out here then.” Trowa said.

“Sounds good…” Duo muttered before walking around Trowa to get in line.

Why had he asked Trowa if he needed a ride? Was this the universe’s way of pushing them back together?

He got the packages and walked back outside, hoping that Trowa had left, to see that Trowa was standing next to the truck. 

“It’s unlocked.” Duo said as he put the packages in the back and climbed into the cab.

Trowa slid in a second later, “Thanks for the lift. I wasn’t looking forward to carrying those back to the warehouse.”

“It’s no problem.” Duo muttered as he pulled out onto the road.

The next few minutes were filled with silence that neither was willing to break. 

“Have you talked to Solo recently?” Trowa asked as they approached the warehouse.

“Yeah. I was talking to him before I left to grab the packages.” Duo said his face lighting up, “We don't have a date yet but he's coming home soon.” 

“That's great.” Trowa exclaimed.

Duo nodded as he pulled up and parked outside the building.

“Thanks for the lift.” Trowa said as he opened the door.

“Yeah… no problem.” Duo said, “Do… do you need help getting things inside?”

“If it isn’t any trouble.” Trowa said.

Duo nodded and turned off the truck before getting out and grabbing a few of the packages. Trowa did the same and led Duo inside.

“Where do you want these?” Duo asked.

“Over here.” Trowa said leading him to a small room that looked like an office.

Duo sat the packages down and looked around, instantly spotting the photos on the walls.

“These are…”

“I hope you don’t mind that I have them hanging up.” Trowa said, “But they’re some of my best work.”

“I didn’t realize that you still had them.” Duo said walking closer to get a better look.

The photos had been taken shortly after they had moved in together. Trowa had taken them after a bout of sex claiming that Duo looked perfect and that he wanted to be able to hold onto the memory forever. Duo had been sprawled out on the bed, his hair around him like a halo. His cheeks had been flush but he had let Trowa take the photos, had felt a thrill when they’d been taken.

“Ah, so you are Trowa’s muse.” A feminine voice from behind them said. 

Duo turned to see a woman with long platinum blonde hair and grey-blue eyes standing in the doorway. 

“Dorothy this is Duo, Duo this is Dorothy, the photographer I met during my travels.” Trowa said as he introduced them.

“Nice to meet you.” Duo said reaching out to shake her hand. 

“You as well.” Dorothy said as she eyed him like a piece of meat.

“I should get going.” Duo said after a minute of silence had passed, “Aunt Helen probably has dinner ready by now.”

Trowa nodded and grabbed Duo’s hand as he started to walk away, “If you need me, call me. For anything.”

“I…” Duo swallowed and felt  _ relief _ at Trowa’s offer, “Thanks.”

Trowa squeezed his hand and let go. Duo turned and left. 

“He’s cute.” Dorothy said as Duo left, “You never did tell me what happened the other night.”

“It’s none of your business.” Trowa said, “And I remember taking these down before I left.”

“I put them back up.” Dorothy said grinning, “He didn’t seem to mind.”

Trowa shook his head and started taking them back down, “I don’t want everyone to see these… they’re rather private.”

“Fine.” Dorothy pouted, “Ruin my fun. So what really happened between you two?”

“I left, came back, and left again.” Trowa said, “He didn’t wait around.”

“But weren’t you together for like ten years or something?” Dorothy asked.

“Yeah…” Trowa sighed as he turned and left the office.

Dorothy frowned after him, eyes narrowed, and arms crossed as she put together even more of the puzzle that was Duo and Trowa.


End file.
